


A Danganronpa Group Chat

by Box_of_hope



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Explicit Language, Funny, Innuendo, Izuru is there too, Komahina - Freeform, Memes, My mind is weird, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_hope/pseuds/Box_of_hope
Summary: Ibuki creates a group chat at 1:00am and thus was the time I wrote this story.I got some of the inspiration from Mystic Messenger and the rest is from the dark parts of my brain.  I was overtired when I wrote this, but I assure you that it is hilarious.  (At least to me it is)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this over in my notebook and I started cracking up. What have I done. All the Danganronpa characters won't be in this group chat. Enjoy the memes.  
> ~Jess

Usernames:  
a-hoe-gay = Hajime Hinata  
sodamakeitpop = Souda Kazuichi  
MyChemicalBromance = Ibuki Mioda  
ImNotABabyGangsta= Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu  
Princess = Sonia Nevermind  
TheLordAndSavior = Gundam Tanaka  
SwordSlut = Peko Pekoyama  
codebreaker = Chiaki Nanami  
trash = Nagito Komaeda  
FreshPrinceOfTheHair = Izuru Kamukura

MyChemicalBromance started a group chat with codebreaker, Princess, and 7 others

MyChemicalBromance - IBUKI HAS MADE A CHAT!!!

a-hoe-gay - this will be fun.....

trash - Hello Hinata-kun 

Princess - I'm getting a strong sense of the gay.

ImNotABabyGangsta - WHAT THE HELL!!! IT'S 1:00AM IBUKI!

SwordSlut - Hello Baby Gangsta 

ImNotABabyGangsta - stfu

ImNotABabyGangsta - SwordSlut

sodamakeitpop - Hello my darling Sonia.

MyChemicalBromance - 1:00 = fun o'clock 

TheLordAndSavior - Hello foolish mortals. Gundam has arrived! Bow down before me!

Princess - Why hello there my Gundam.

a-hoe-gay - Souda you just got ignored.

sodamakeitpop - No! Right Miss. Sonia?

Princess - How are your Dark Devas of Destruction?

TheLordAndSavior - Very evil. Thank you.

MyChemicalBromance - HAHA SOUDA

ImNotABabyGangsta - Just give up man.

codebreaker - I'm trying to play Super Smash Bros over here and it's hard to concentrate.

Princess - So very sorry, Chiaki.

SwordSlut - Why is everyone up at 1:00 anyways?

MyChemicalBromance - Ibuki can't sleep.

ImNotABabyGangsta - Trying to get stronger

a-hoe-gay - you train or something?

SwordSlut - He worksout. 

sodamakeitpop - It doesn't look like it.

ImNotABabyGangsta - Go to hell. It doesn't look like Sonia is noticing you.

MyChemicalBromance - OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH

Princess - You've been burned.

a-hoe-gay - need some ice for that burn?

TheLordAndSavior - He needs more than ice. He needs medical attention.

SwordSlut - He needs mental help as well.

codebreaker - sodamakeitpop more like sodaisaflop 

MyChemicalBromance - EVEN NANAMI ROASTED YOU!!!!!! 

sodamakeitpop - You are all mean

a-hoe-gay - awe don't cry

TheLordAndSavior - It's ok mortal. You'll run out of tears after a while.

MyChemicalBromance - I don't think that's possible for Souda.

a-hoe-gay - hey where's komaeda?

ImNotABabyGangsta - Yea, where's your boyfriend?

a-hoe-gay - kuzuryuu I swear to god I'll bitch slap you next time I see you.

SwordSlut - Try it. I dare you to hit him.

codebreaker - I'll teach you the ultimate move: Heaven-slaying Dragon Fist

a-hoe-gay - no that's alright

ImNotABabyGangsta - You'll be dead before you even take a step towards me.

TheLordAndSavior - No need for unnecessary violence.

Princess - Gundam-kun is right.

sodamakeitpop - You never call me "kun"

trash - I'm here 

MyChemicalBromance - HINATA X KOMAEDA SAY SHIP IF YOU SHIP IT!!!! SHIP!!!!

SwordSlut - ship

ImNotABabyGangsta - They're fucking gay. Ship that shit.

Princess - Ship.

TheLordAndSavior - The gods say ship.

codebreaker - The next romance game. I ship it.

trash - ship

a-hoe-gay - wtf komaeda

trash - ?

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - Wut ur gay?

a-hoe-gay - IBUKI YOU ADDED MY BROTHER?!?!?!

(To be continued....maybe)


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update...

I would like to thank everyone who has supported my story so far. I am so excited to say that I will be updating this story every Wednesday. Therefore the next update will be on May 3rd! Thanks again!  
~Jess


	3. Izuru is a good brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuru decides to hook Hajime and Nagito up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was recommended to me in the comments and I thought it was a pretty good idea.

FreshPrinceOfTheHair removed a-hoe-gay and trash from the chat

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - listen up evry1. I thnk we shold get my bro and Ko 2gether.

MyChemicalBromance - THE SHIP WILL SAIL!

sodamakeitpop - Hajime helped Sonia fall in love with me so I'll help him with Nagito.

Princess - I'm not so sure about that.

ImNotABabyGangsta - pfff

SwordSlut - Who knows everything about Hajime?

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - I do

TheLordAndSavior - The warrior Chiaki does.

codebreaker - hmm...oh right...yea I guess

Princess - Who knows Komaeda that well then? 

ImNotABabyGangsta - Who knows what goes on in his head?

sodamakeitpop - He scares me sometimes

ImNotABabyGangsta - You get scared about everything

MyChemicalBromance - LET'S HAVE THEM GO TO KARAOKE! THEN THEY CAN MAKE OUT!

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - Hina won't sing 4 any1. He cant sing 4 shit anyways.

codebreaker - Ibuki is going full Fujoshi.

MyChemicalBromance - FLY MY LITTLE GAYS!!! FLY!!!

Princess - I'm terribly sorry but I don't have any ideas.

TheLordAndSavior - They can suffer their fate at the Land of Magic.

sodamakeitpop - The Land of Magic is just the party favor aisle at Party City....

TheLordAndSavior - How dare you mock the city of parties and magic! May you forever be cursed and sent into the flames!

Princess - Stop everyone! We are getting off topic!

SwordSlut - Yes, please for the sake of humanity stop.

sodamakeitpop - I'm so so so so so sorry Sonia!! Forgive me!

TheLordAndSavior - Sorry dark queen

Princess - I forgive you Gundam

codebreaker - They can go to the arcade.....

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - hope boi wold win all da games 4 sum reson.

MyChemicalBromance - AHH THE WEIRD GRAMMAR! IBUKI IS SO CONFUSED!!

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - ........................feel da despear

ImNotABabyGangsta - How about just a movie at a theater or something? 

SwordSlut - That actually isn't a bad idea

ImNotABabyGangsta - Fuck yeah!

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - alrite how will we get them 2 agree?

sodamakeitpop - I'll invite Hajime to go with me and I'll ditch him when Nagito shows up.

codebreaker - I'll invite Komaeda-kun and do the same when Hinata-kun shows up.

MyChemicalBromance - AAAAAND THEN THEY'LL KISS!

codebreaker - possibly

sodamakeitpop - I'll buy two tickets to a really sexy movie in advance and tell Hajime the movie title is a secret.

ImNotABabyGangsta - Try to find a gay ass movie.

Princess - I'm heard there's one playing called, "The Tragedy of Munakata and Sakakura."

SwordSlut - I heard that one's basically a porno.

TheLordAndSavior - Great! The stars point to this plan succeeding!

Princess - Wonderful!

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - I'm such a gr8 big bro! Gettin mai lil bro laid.

codebreaker - It's settled then. We can do it this Friday night.

sodamakeitpop - We will text you guys the results then.

MyChemicalBromance - IF THIS DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A FANFICTION IDK WHAT IS!!!

ImNotABabyGangsta - I'm going to add the two lovebirds back.

ImNotABabyGangsta added trash and a-hoe-gay to the chat

a-hoe-gay - Wtf happened?

trash - It seems that they don't want garbage like me in their chat.

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - We added u bak calm ur tits.

a-hoe-gay - What are you planning?

TheLordAndSavior - You will see sooner or later fool. You will see.

(To be continued!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out on May 10! See you there!


	4. Hajime's car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of Izuru's devilish plan and how Hajime's car lost its innocence.

SwordSlut - So how did it go?

codebreaker - It got pretty hot...

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - my plan wrked 

a-hoe-gay - fuck you kamukura 

sodamakeitpop - We stuck around till the end. Idk what happened to Hajime's car but it started rocking....cars don't do that....

trash - We witnessed hope that night.

trash- When will the despair come?

a-hoe-gay - komaeda stop

ImNotABabyGangsta - The hope was Hajime's DICK

MyChemicalBromance - THEY LOST THEIR V CARDS!!!

a-hoe-gay - wait....did you guys see anything....?

sodamakeitpop - We couldn't see anything behind your damn tinted windows!

TheLordAndSavior - The enemy strikes again!

SwordSlut - Was the movie any good?

ImNotABabyGangsta - It must have been good if it made them fuck.

trash - It was average.

a-hoe-gay - there was a lot of drama

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - were da sex senes gud? 

trash - I almost jacked off in the theater

a-hoe-gay - komaeda!

MyChemicalBromance - WELL YOU DEFINITELY WERE ABLE TO DO THAT OUT OF THE THEATER!

a-hoe-gay - ibuki! 

Princess - I wish I was there 

TheLordAndSavior - Don't destroy your eyes. The innocence will be stolen

sodamakeitpop - ........I'm not gonna say anything to you

Princess - I don't want you to say anthing...

ImNotABabyGangsta - Are you guys official gay members now?

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - V.I.P membrshp?

codebreaker - lifetime warranty to the gay side?

MyChemicalBromance - FUCK BUDDIES??!!!

a-hoe-gay - ......all of the above

trash - I don't think Hinata-kun can handle me

a-hoe-gay - I'll manage

trash - Such hope!

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - mishon complet 

SwordSlut - Always use protection

Princess - Peko is correct

a-hoe-gay - I have to go clean out my car

trash - Did it really get all over the seat?

MyChemicalBromance - PUMPED TOO HARD!

sodamakeitpop - gross

ImNotABabyGangsta - Be happy for them

sodamakeitpop - I am....but eww

trash - I'll help you clean it

a-hoe-gay - ok thanks

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - I'll hlp 2

codebreaker - Let's all go to Hinata-kun's house!

TheLordAndSavior - I'll arrive soon

Princess - I'll be there too

ImNotABabyGangsta - I'll bring Peko and Souda

sodamakeitpop - I just don't want to see "it".

MyChemicalBromance - IF THIS WAS A SONG IT WOULD BE CALLED "Cleaning The Evidence Away!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little short, I've been pretty busy lately with school. The next chapter will be out on May 17th!


	5. Keemstar x Souda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keemstar follows Souda on Twitter and we learn more about everyone's love lives more and more.

sodamakeitpop - I'M CRYING RN!!!

ImNotABabyGangsta - Whats new

TheLordAndSavior - It's early mortal being. The great ball of fire hasn't risen yet

Princess - I agree with Tanaka-san, you woke me up.

sodamakeitpop - I'M SO SORRY MISS SONIA-SAN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!

a-hoe-gay - spit it out

sodamakeitpop - Keemstar followed me on Twitter....

trash - no...way...

MyChemicalBromance - LET'S GET RRRRIIIGGGHHHTTT INTO THE BULLSHIT! 

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - y u alwayz lyin? 

Princess - Who is Keemstar?

TheLordAndSavior - No idea my lady

sodamakeitpop - I'm telling the truth!

SwordSlut - Send proof

a-hoe-gay - everyone type in the chat Souda is a stupid n word

ImNotABabyGangsta - Hajime wow such a savage 

trash - Souda is a stupid crybaby

MyChemicalBromance - HAHA 

(sodamakeitpop sent a photo)

sodamakeitpop - See!

SwordSlut - Wow....it's real

MyChemicalBromance - WTF?!

Princess - I just looked up Keemstar and he is an asshole. Excuse my language.

sodamakeitpop - SONIA SWORE!!!

TheLordAndSavior - Come over to my castle right now.

Princess - I'll be over in 20.

sodamakeitpop - WHAT?! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO MY HOUSE!!!

codebreaker - She doesn't want to be raped.

a-hoe-gay - that's more like TeruTeru 

MyChemicalBromance - I should add him!

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - plz dont 

trash - TeruTeru brings a big pervy despair where ever he goes. Only my light of hope, Hinata-kun, can overcome it.

a-hoe-gay - please stop with all that

trash - Talk hope to me

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - ?

MyChemicalBromance - TALK HOPE!

SwordSlut - Do it

a-hoe-gay - fine!

a-hoe-gay - Komaeda I want to fill you with my hope until there's no more despair. I want my hope inside of you.

trash - OH YES HINATA-KUN

ImNotABabyGangsta - I think I just witnessed something I wasn't supposed to see

MyChemicalBromance - I think I just witnessed how Hinata talks to Komaeda in bed

sodamakeitpop - I think I just witnessed Nagito having an organic.

a-hoe-gay - I think I just witnessed blah blah blah shut the fuck up

trash - I have to go change

MyChemicalBromance - OHHHH SHIT

ImNotABabyGangsta - lmao 

Princess - I'm going to get filled with hope pretty soon so I can't talk

sodamakeitpop - wait what?

(Princess left the chat)

sodamakeitpop - GUNDAM EXPLAIN!

TheLordAndSavior - I can't waste my precious time on you.

(TheLordAndSavior left the chat)

MyChemicalBromance - Maybe Keemstar wants to date you Souda

sodamakeitpop - Hell no

a-hoe-gay - make sure he doesn't sue you

sodamakeitpop - Fuck all of you up the ass

trash - That's already happened to me. Right Hinata-kun?

a-hoe-gay - ......see you tonight

(a-hoe-gay left the chat)

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - mai lil bro has a betr sex life than I evr wil 

ImNotABabyGangsta - Stay strong man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that I'm graduating in a couple weeks! The next chapter will be out on the 24th!


	6. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a total idiot ._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short chapter I'm so sorry. I've been super busy with graduation and other events going on right now. I tried my best to write this quickly so it isn't much, but I think I will have more time soon.

TheLordAndSavior - Please I need assistance!

Princess- What is wrong?

sodamakeitpop - oh no?

trash - I don't know how much help I can be but I'll try.

TheLordAndSavior - My Dark Devas of Destruction have gone missing!

Princess - Oh no!

sodamakeitpop - oh no?

codebreaker - Where were they last?

TheLordAndSavior - In their demonic habitat.

ImNotABabyGangsta - You mean your scarf?

TheLordAndSavior - It's more than a mere scarf!

SwordSlut - It looks like a scarf to me.

MyChemicalBromance - LET'S FIND THOSE HAMMIES!

TheLordAndSavior - They aren't hamsters! It's their earth form!

a-hoe-gay - whatever you say

trash - What do they look like?

TheLordAndSavior - They are fluffy and small and one is chubby.

Princess - They sound adorable...in a evil way...

sodamakeitpop - They sound like hamsters

sodamakeitpop - Normal freaking hamsters

TheLordAndSavior removed sodamakeitpop from the group chat

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - savage

ImNotABabyGangsta - Call their names

codebreaker - They might come if you have food.

trash - What do they eat?

TheLordAndSavior - Sunflower seeds from the underworld.

a-hoe-gay - ok then....

TheLordAndSavior - They aren't coming.

MyChemicalBromance - YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING WRONG IF THEY AREN'T COMING!

SwordSlut - Lewd

trash - They have to come someway.

ImNotABabyGangsta - Come hard and fast

Princess - Enough! We need to find them!

-On the other side of town the Dark Devas of Destruction were having their own group chat-   
(Don't question it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be on June 14th. By this time I will be out of school and HOPEfully will be able to update right away. Thank you for sticking with me for as long as you have. The next chapter will definitely be longer.


	7. Hamsters Find Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Devas of Destruction decide they are sick of Gundam always feeding them sunflower seeds and decide to find food on their own.

Supernova Silver-Fox - San-D (sunflower seed hamster)

Mirage Golden Hawk - Jum-P (sleeping hamster)

Crimson Steel Elephant - Maga-Z (chipped ear hamster)

Invading Black Dragon - Cham-P (chubby hamster)

 

Invading added Crimson and two others to the chat

Invading - It's time to rebel!

Mirage - from who?

Crimson - Gundam.

Mirage - Why?

Supernova - But I love Gun-Gun

Invading - We all do! But I want different food!

Mirage - Can we sleep first?

Crimson - No.

Supernova - I love sunflower seeds

Mirage - I kind of want something different too.....

Crimson - Me. Too.

Invading - It's time to move outttttt!

Mirage - To where?

Supernova - Yea, where's?

Invading - To the big city!

Crimson - Ok.

(The teens of hope and despair were also talking about the hamsters)

TheLordAndSavior - We must find my little devils!

Princess - We should split into groups.

codebreaker - Good idea

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - I cnt hlp...? Busy?

ImNotABabyGangsta - Sure ok

a-hoe-gay - whatever bro

MyChemicalBromance - LET'S DECIDE OUR GROUPS!!!

trash - I'm with Hinata-kun. Let's use my phone when we get together.

trash changed his username to KomaHina

a-hoe-gay - alright

ImNotABabyGangsta - Want to go together Peko?

SwordSlut - You don't have a choice.

ImNotABabyGangsta - Ok then let's use my phone.

ImNotABabyGangsta changed his username to KuzuPeko

Princess - Lets go on this adventure Gundam.

TheLordAndSavior - Yes. We'll use my phone.

TheLordAndSavior changed his username to Sondam 

MyChemicalBromance - LET'S GO CHIAKI!

codebreaker - oh..ok

MyChemicalBromance changed her name to RHYTHM GAMES!

Komahina - Hinata-kun we can meet up on the north part of the city!

Sondam - We can get together on the west part of hell.

RHYTHMGAMES - WE CAN MEET UP ON THE SOUTH PART!

KuzuPeko - Guess we have the east part.

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - .......

a-hoe-gay - you can help by staying at Gundam's house just in case they come back

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh ooookkkk

TheLordAndSavior - The key to the palace is under the mat.

ImNotABabyGangsta - We should go tomorrow.

(The Dark Devas of Destruction were plotting their evil plan)

Crimson - I'll. Go. South.

Invading - I'll find food on the west.

Supernova - I'll look on the northy north

Mirage - I guess I'll go east...I'm tired...

Invading - Well I'm hungry so too bad Jum-P

Crimson - Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

(Tomorrow would be a crazy day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My search history is all about Gundam's hamsters now. The next update will be on the 28th!


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the hamsters begins.

Komahina created a chat with Sondam and a-hoe-gay

a-hoe-gay - why did you add me if we are both using your phone?

Komahina- K: frick

Komahina removed a-hoe-gay from the chat

Sondam- G: Greetings

Komahina- H: what are we doing again? oh right looking for damn hamsters

Komahina- K: why do you seem so angry Hinata-kun?

Komahina- H: maybe because I am

Komahina- K: Is it because of last night?

Komahina- H: maybe it is. you drank all the orange juice

Sondam- G: Go find my Dark Devas of Destruction. I don't care about your gay drama.

RHYTHMGAMES created a chat with Sondam

RHYTHMGAMES- C: We are looking everywhere 

RHYTHMGAMES- I: I DONT SEE ANY HAMMIES!

Sondam: G: Look for them, fiends!

RHYTHMGAMES- I: IF YOURE NOT NICE IM NOT HELPING MR. MEANY PANTS!!!

Sondam: G: My name is Gundam Tanaka Ruler of the Underworld thank you very much

Sondam: S: He's just stressed

RHYTHMGAMES- I: BLAH BLAH OK OK

RHYTHMGAMES- C: Have you guys found anything?

Sondam- G: Even though we are representing the West Side we haven't had any luck. All we have found are French fry bits on the pavement next to the evil McDonalds lair.

RHYTHMGAMES- C: Is it possible one of your hamsters left them?

Sondam- G: Impossible. They wouldn't eat that filth.

RHYTHMGAMES- I: EXCUSE YOU! MCDONALDS HAS GOOD HAPPY MEALS!!!

Sondam- G: Are you a mere child?

RHYTHMGAMES- I: I JUST MIGHT BE!

KuzuPeko created a chat with Sondam

KuzuPeko- P: We found some shredded pieces of grass. It might belong to one of your things.

Sondam: S: They aren't things

KuzuPeko- P: Let's not discuss this now

KuzuPeko- F: Yea in getting pissed off. I'm wasting my fucking time looking for animals that aren't even mine when I could be home jacking off the the Shrek movie.

Sondam- G: I haven't heard anything from the long-haired weird one so I don't know what to do.

KuzuPeko- P: Maybe we should call it quits?

(Hamster chat)

Crimson- I'm. Heading. Home.

Invading- I ate all my McDonalds. I'm going back too.

Mirage- I'm going home to rest.

Invading- No one cares. You sleep all the time.

Mirage- You eat all the time!

Supernova- Don't argue! Let's all be happy!

Supernova- Let's all head back

sodamakeitpop created a chat with Sondam

sodamakeitpop- Gundam can I be back in the group chat?

Sondam- no.

sodamakeitpop- I'll buy you pet books from Petco.

Sondam- .....fine

Sondam added sodamakeitpop to the group chat

RHYTHMGAMES changed her name to MyChemicalBromance

MyChemicalBromance- WELCOME BACK SODA BUBBLES!

sodamakeitpop- thanks?

KuzuPeko changed his name to ImNotABabyGangsta

SwordSlut- We should give up and go home for now

Princess- I think that's a good idea. It's getting late.

Sondam changed his name to TheLordAndSavior

TheLordAndSavior- If we must.

KomaHina changed his name to trash

trash- I wish I could keep that name

a-hoe-gay - Over my dead body

trash- ......hehe

codebreaker- I'm going back to my house.

ImNotABabyGangsta- Thank god. Now I can go jack off.

a-hoe-gay- wait my brother is still at your house Gundam.

a-hoe-gay- I'm going to call him.

trash- say hello from me

a-hoe-gay - maybe.

(Call between Izuru and Hajime)

H: Hello?  
I: Huh?.....oh hey bro.  
H: How's Gundam's place?  
I: I totally fell asleep watching Netflix.  
H: What the fuck! Are the hamsters there?  
I: I doubt it. I just woke up.  
I: I'm going to the bathroom.  
H: You didn't have to tell me.  
*a door is heard and then a very girly scream follows*  
I: Holy fuck! They are in the bathtub!  
H: Damn it! We spent all this time looking and they are in a bathtub?!  
H: You are the one who has to tell everyone.  
I: Alright.  
H: I can't believe your dumb ass.

(Back in the group chat)

FreshPrinceOfTheHair- um....evry1....

MyChemicalBromance- IF YOU SAY YOU FOUND THE HAMSTERS IN GUNDAMS HOUSE IM GOING TO HANG YOU!

Princess- Let him talk first.

ImNotABabyGangsta- Yea let him say what's up

a-hoe-gay- wouldn't you all be happy to know

trash- Did Hinata-kun say hi from me?

FreshPrinceOfTheHair - uhh no

trash- I say hi

codebreaker - What would you like to say?

TheLordAndSavior- Did you find my destructive demons?

FreshPrinceOfTheHair- ur demons r haply in da bathtub....

ImNotABabyGangsta- Izuru Kamukura. I'm going to yakuza your ass.

SwordSlut- Indeed. Have you ever thought what a sword shoved up your ass would feel like?

MyChemicalBromance- I KNEW IT. TIME TO PUT A LIMITED EDITION BAG OVER YOUR HEAD AND HANG YOU!

a-hoe-gay - he fell asleep watching Netflix 

sodamakeitpop- I have no idea what's going on in this chat anymore.

trash- At least it's good luck the evil creatures were found.

TheLordAndSavior- Yes, thank you long-haired weird one.

a-hoe-gay - dont thank him!!

Princess- I believe Kamukura-San deserves a reward.

ImNotABabyGangsta- Are you fucking kidding me?! They were at Gundam's own house. He would have found them himself!

MyChemicalBromance- I WANT A REWARD

codebreaker- oh well...

TheLordAndSavior- I'll give him my old Harry Potter collection.

FreshPrinceOfTheHair- oh...da joy...

a-hoe-gay - have fun reading bro

codebreaker - I don't mind those books actually

MyChemicalBromance - SAME IM JEALOUS!

ImNotABabyGangsta- Well I guess I'll go watch Shrek now.

SwordSlut- I'm going too.

FreshPrinceOfTheHair- Im leavng.

TheLordAndSavior- Let me give you the collection first.

Princess- I have a meeting now.

sodamakeitpop- A meeting with my bed

Princess- A royal meeting. Your bed is the total opposite of royal.

a-hoe-gay - im going shopping for orange juice because someone drank it all.

trash- I'll go with you to repay you

codebreaker- Mioda-San and I planned to play video games.

MyChemicalBromance- ILL BRING THE ENERGY DRINKS!!!!

(And in the end everything turned out moderately alright)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sadly the end of the story. Every chapter update made me stressed and I kind of was forcing myself through the story. I was not really enjoying it anymore. I'm planning on writing a KomaHina fanfic so I would be very happy if you checked it out when I start it. Thank you again.  
> ~Jess


End file.
